


Mickey Milkovich: DILF

by flazy2



Series: Shameless One Shots [12]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Daddy!Mickey, Fingering, Frottage, Hand Jobs, High Schooler!Ian, M/M, Not in a sexual way ew, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3250145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flazy2/pseuds/flazy2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Ian Gallagher has always had a thing for older men, and when he meets his new friend Yevgeny Milkovich’s dad for the first time, it is lust at first sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mickey Milkovich: DILF

**Author's Note:**

> Just for clarity’s sake, Ian is 18, Yev is 17(soon to be 18) and Mickey is 35, he was around 18-19 when Yev was born.
> 
> And in case anyone doesn't know, 'DILF' means, "Dad I'd like to fuck".

Ian Gallagher walked into the school lunchroom and looked around until he spotted Yev at a table in the back all by himself. He made his way over with his lunch bag in his hand and backpack slung over his shoulder. 

He plopped down in the empty chair and tossed his lunch on the table. Yev looked up from his own sandwich, “You look like shit, dude.” 

Ian huffed, “I’m like 90% sure I bombed that math test.” He dropped his backpack on the floor and tore open his bag, taking his sandwich and chips out. “I was sitting there, looking at the paper, and I’m _pretty sure_ half of it wasn't even in English.” 

Yev snorted, “Yeah, I’m sure _that’s_ the reason you bombed it.” He popped the last bit of sandwich in his mouth and crumpled up the sandwich bag into a ball before tossing it in the paper bag. “I know what could help get your mind off things,” Yev said with a grin. “Xbox and weed, you in?” 

“Ugh, at this point I’ll say yes to anything.” He put his head down, forehead against the table. 

Yev rolled his eyes, “Wow, way to make a guy feel special,” he said sarcastically. 

Ian turned his head to look over at his friend, “You know I didn't mean it like that.” He straightened up and unwrapped his sandwich. “Are your parents gonna be gone for the weekend or something?” 

“Nah,” Yev said, “My dad doesn't care. As long as I’m doing it ‘responsibly’ or whatever, he’s cool with it.” He looked down at the table, rubbing his finger against the wood veneer, “and my mom is… not in the picture.” 

Ian got it; in this neighborhood it was rare to have even one parent that gave a fuck. Hell, he barely saw _his own_ parents. If it hadn't been for Fiona raising him and his siblings, he probably would have already dropped out. Fiona was intent on making sure each and every one of her kids graduated high school, even if she had to kick their asses every step of the way, but not every family had a Fiona for that. 

He didn't know a whole lot about Yev; he’d transferred schools a few months back after Winter break. He and his dad had moved back from out of state to be closer to his aunt, who was having a hard time after the death of her husband. Even after all these months Ian still hadn't met Yev’s dad, he hadn't even known his mom wasn't around. 

Ian decided to change the subject to spare Yev the embarrassment, “So your dad’s like one of those ‘cool dads’?” He used air quotes for emphasis. 

Yev chuckled, “Not really, but _he_ thinks he is.” 

“Those are my favorite kind of parents,” Ian said with a wide grin. He’d met a few like that before, and they usually tried embarrassingly bad to seem cool to their kids. “I am so there.” 

  


* * *

  


Once school let out, Yev walked home with Ian tagging along. They entered the empty apartment, Ian following as Yev gave him a quick tour of the place. The front door led to the living room, which was connected to the dining area and the kitchen at the back of the apartment. To the right of the kitchen was Yev’s room, and to the left were the bathroom and the other bedroom. 

They made their way to Yev’s room, where they tossed their backpacks on the floor and threw themselves on his twin bed. They played video games for nearly two hours, they’d barely moved from where they lay on the bed. Ian felt his bladder straining to be emptied, so he jumped up and made his way out of the bedroom. 

He heard Yev yell from behind as he walked away, “Grab a bag of Doritos from the kitchen while you’re up!” 

After using the bathroom and washing his hands, he found himself in the kitchen, rummaging in the cupboards looking for the chips. He was so engrossed with his search that he didn't hear the footsteps behind him as he searched. 

“The fuck are you doing in my house?” the voice behind him asked. 

Ian yelped in surprise at the sudden exclamation. He turned around to face an angry looking man with his arms crossed and eyebrows raised questioningly. “Uh, I’m a friend of Yev’s. I’m just looking for the Doritos.” He pointed a thumb behind him in the general direction of where he’d been searching before he’d been distracted. 

The man pointed at the space above the fridge, where there sat a few boxes of cereal and a large red bag of chips. 

A blush crept up Ian’s face and neck in embarrassment at having missed the bag in plain sight. “Oh…uh, thanks,” he said. 

The man just kept staring Ian down, he turned his head and hollered over his shoulder, “Yev!” 

“Dad?” Yev asked as he walked into the kitchen, “When did you get home?” 

“A few minutes ago,” Ian answered for him. 

That seemed to remind Yev to make the introductions, seeing as how they’d never met before. “Oh, dad, this is Ian. Ian, this is my dad, Mickey.” 

“Nice to meet you Mr. Milkovich.” Ian extended his hand out. He looked at the older man; he shared the same bright blue eyes and expressive eyebrows with his son, even down to the same pale skin and dark hair, only his was slicked back whereas Yev wore it pushed to the side. The only major difference was their noses, Yev’s was sharper, more angular, Ian assumed he’d gotten that from his mother. 

Mickey nodded and shook his hand; he stepped further into the kitchen, shutting the cupboards that Ian had left open in his search. “Your friend staying for dinner?” he asked. 

Yev looked at Ian, “It’s Friday, you wanna spend the night?” Ian shrugged. “Can he spend the night, dad?” 

“As long as it’s okay with his parents,” he said. “I’ll order pizza, should be here in half an hour.” 

Yev beamed at his dad, “Sounds good; we’re gonna go play while we wait. Call us when the food’s here.” He led Ian back to his room and unpaused the game from where he’d left it earlier. 

Ian pulled out his phone to send a quick text to Fi letting her know he was staying at a friend’s for the night. “You didn't tell me how hot your dad was,” Ian said as he typed the message up. 

The dark haired boy wrinkled his nose, “Gross dude, don’t talk about my dad like that.” 

“What, he is,” Ian shrugged. “My dad’s like 60 and a super alcoholic, and he _looks_ like it. Your dad is so… _young_.” 

“He was like our age when I was born, so he is pretty young, I guess.” Ian could see that the conversation was making his friend uncomfortable so he decided to drop it. 

They continued playing games until Mickey knocked on Yev’s door to let them know the food had arrived. The two boys walked out into the kitchen where the pizza was laid out on the counter. Ian grabbed a plate from the stack next to the food and grabbed a few slices. He followed Yev into the living room and sat next to him on the couch as they watched TV and ate. 

“Daaad?” Yev stretched the word out. 

Mickey looked over at his son and grumbled, “What?” 

The boy looked at his dad innocently, “Can we have a beer with dinner?” 

Mickey looked at the two boys and sighed. “ _One_ each.” 

“Score!” Yev said as he fist pumped the air. He stood and set his plate down on the seat he’d vacated, before making his way into the kitchen to grab the beers. 

Ian looked over at the older man and smiled, “Yev’s right, you are a cool dad.” 

The older man frowned and looked over at the redheaded boy, “Cause of the beer? That all it takes to impress you kids these days?” he said before biting into his pizza. 

He rolled his eyes, “That and the whole weed thing.” 

Mickey swallowed, and stared the boy down. “If he’s gonna do it, I’d prefer he do it in my house.” 

“Like Mean Girls?” Ian joked. 

Mickey furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, “Like _what_?” 

“Never mind,” he replied, shaking his head. 

Yev walked back into the living room, carrying two opened bottles of beer, he handed one to Ian and returned to his seat on the couch. Mickey watched the redhead smirk around the lip of the beer bottle. 

A few slices of pizza later, Mickey picked up the plates and left the boys in the living room. He cleaned up the empty boxes and placed the dirty dishes in the sink; he’d wash them in the morning. 

Ian followed him into the kitchen, strolling over to the refrigerator; he reached up to grab the bag of Doritos they’d meant to grab earlier. 

Mickey turned his head and watched the motion that the younger boy made as he stretched up to reach the chip bag, his shirt riding up exposing his belly and the trail that lead from his navel down into his underwear. He quickly looked away and rubbed his hand across his face exasperatedly. 

He contemplated telling Yev to stop bringing his hot friends around, but then remembered that wasn't really a talk he wanted to have with his son. 

Ian opened the bag and popped an orange colored chip into his mouth as he walked back out of the kitchen with a knowing smile. 

The three of them watched TV for another hour, until Mickey stood up, “I’m gonna take a shower and go to bed, try to keep it down, okay?” 

Yev wished his father a goodnight. 

_Can I come?_ Ian wanted to ask, but instead settled on, “Night Mr. Milkovich.” 

Mickey grunted and walked towards his bedroom. 

  


* * *

  


A loud crash somewhere in the apartment woke Mickey up with a start, he grabbed the baseball bat he kept by the bed and slowly snuck his way out into the hallway. He heard quiet grumblings from the kitchen, creeping quietly towards the sound so as not to give away his presence; he rounded the corner and lifted the bat, ready to swing, but was stopped by the sight of Ian bent over picking up pieces of a broken glass off the floor. 

He let the bat drop down to his side and spoke, “What the fuck are you doing _now_?” 

“Shit!” Ian jumped, startled by the older man. “You have _got_ to stop doing that! I swear to god, you should wear a bell around your neck.” 

“It’s my house, dipshit.” Mickey pointed out. “Seriously, what are you doing? It’s like 3am.” 

Ian looked at him sheepishly, “Sorry, I was thirsty and the glass kinda got away from me.” He gestured down to the broken pieces on the floor beside him. 

Mickey sighed, and walked to the closet in the hallway, grabbing the broom and dustpan, he handed them to Ian. “You broke it, you bought it.” 

He let the boy sweep and pick up the broken glass while he stepped around him to grab a beer from the fridge. He took a long pull from the bottle as Ian finished with the glass and dumped the contents of the dustpan into the garbage. 

Mickey looked the redhead over; he was wearing a pair of Yev’s sweatpants and a thin shirt that clung to his body tightly. His eyes raked over the bulge in his sweatpants and then looked away. He hadn't gotten laid in months, and just staring at the boy was turning him on. It was at that moment that he realized he was only wearing a shirt and boxers, so he willed himself to cool down. 

“Yev up?” he asked. 

Ian bit his bottom lip and shook his head slowly. 

The younger boy looked him over as well; they stood only a few feet apart in the small kitchen, each leaning on opposite counters. He reached out and grabbed the beer bottle from the older man’s hand; he brought it up to his lips provocatively, and raised an eyebrow as he drank from the bottle, never dropping eye contact. He handed the bottle back and placed both hands on either side of him on the counter, he saw the way the other man was watching his lips, and he’d even caught him looking down towards his crotch earlier. He decided to go for it, looking up at him through his eyelashes he said, “You know, Yev never told me you were so hot.” 

Mickey sputtered at Ian’s admission, having just taken another drink from the bottle. He coughed hard as Ian just smiled in amusement. Mickey looked up at him in shock, “What the fuck?” 

Ian licked his lips suggestively, watching as the other man followed the movement with his eyes. He stepped closer, and spoke softly, “I won’t tell if you won’t.” 

The dark haired man looked between the boy’s eyes and lips, taking in the lascivious look in his eyes, “fuck” he said quietly before the redhead crashed their lips together. 

Mickey walked them back towards his bedroom, their lips still connected, tongues clashing aggressively in their mouths. Once they made it into his room, Ian shut the door behind him with his foot, and tossed the older man onto the bed. He pulled his shirt over his head and pushed his sweatpants and underwear down to the floor. 

The dark haired man stared at him, how the younger boy’s abs expanded and contracted with his heavy breathing, _Christ_ , Mickey thought to himself, _this kid looks like a fucking Abercrombie and Fitch model_. He looked down at where his thick cock jutted out from a patch of fiery red hair. This was probably a very bad idea, but in the moment, Mickey couldn't bring himself to care. 

Ian jumped onto the bed, pulling Mickey’s shirt off swiftly. Mickey pushed himself up on his elbows to allow the boy to pull his underwear off and toss them to the floor. 

The redhead connected their mouths again, tongues fighting for dominance; Mickey was surprised at how good of a kisser the younger boy was, not that he had much experience in that anyway, kissing wasn't exactly his favorite activity. 

Ian brought his hand down to capture their cocks together; he stroked them in sync, moaning into the older man’s mouth as his cock rubbed against his thick, hot flesh. Ian left a trail of kisses down Mickey’s neck, sucking on his collarbone. “Ay, no marks,” Mickey said. Ian switched to licking and biting instead as he made his way down the other man’s chest. He reached his crotch and looked up at Mickey, making sure he watched as he took him into his mouth. Mickey lifted his hips up involuntarily, craving more of the hot, wet heat of the redhead’s mouth. Ian laid his arm across his hips, holding them down. 

He bobbed his head down his cock, using his tongue to swirl around the head as he pulled up; he used his hand to stroke the part he couldn't reach. Mickey moaned, bringing his hands up and placed them on Ian’s shoulders, he gripped hard on a particularly hard suck, leaving crescent marks on his skin. 

Ian pulled off, tonguing the slit, holding eye contact with Mickey as he slurped the spit off his cock. He put the head back in his mouth for one last suck before pulling away, he wiped his mouth with his arm, “Condom?” he asked. 

Mickey reached over onto his nightstand and pulled out the silver package and a bottle of lube, he tossed them over to the redhead who caught them instinctively. 

“Turn over,” Ian said, patting the older man’s thigh. Mickey complied, flipping over onto his hands and knees. Ian groaned at the sight, giving Mickey’s ass a soft slap. He spread Mickey’s cheeks and dove in, placing a long stroke of his tongue across Mickey’s hole. Mickey moaned loudly at the sensation, gripping the sheets underneath tightly, he closed his eyes hard, feeling Ian use his tongue to lick all around his rim. Ian pointed his tongue and pushed into Mickey gently, feeling him clench around it. 

“Oh fuck,” Mickey cried as he arched his back at the feeling. Ian continued to lick and suck at his hole as he clicked the bottle of lube open and spread a generous amount on his fingers. 

Mickey looked over his shoulder when he felt Ian stop licking, he watched his face, red and glistening with saliva, as Ian circled two fingers around his entrance and pushed in suddenly. “Shit,” Mickey said breathlessly, as he felt the burn of the intrusion give way to pleasure. 

Ian scissored his fingers inside, stretching Mickey open. He fucked him a few more times with them before inserting a third finger. He thrust in and out with his fingers until he found what he’d been looking for; he brushed against Mickey’s prostate with his fingers, causing the older man to cry out and drop his head down to the mattress. 

He thrusted a few more times, then, figuring he’d teased him enough, he leaned back onto his knees and ripped open the condom wrapper with his teeth. He sheathed himself and slicked his cock up; he placed it at Mickey’s entrance and asked, “Ready?” 

“You need a fucking invitation?” Mickey grumbled. 

Ian chuckled and pushed forward, feeling his head catch on Mickey’s rim. He pushed in slowly, his breath catching in his throat, “Holy shit, you’re so fucking tight.” Once he was seated fully, he paused to catch his breath, and to stop himself from coming so quickly because of how incredible Mickey felt around him. 

“It’s been a while,” Mickey said quietly underneath him. He wiggled his hips, motioning Ian to move. 

Ian slowly pulled back, nearly all the way out except for the head, then thrust back in, watching Mickey’s hole swallow him up. He groaned at the sight and brought a leg up, placing his foot flat on the bed, kneeling on one knee. He gripped Mickey’s hips with both hands as he continued to fuck him, thrusting in and out roughly. Mickey seemed to love the roughness of it, moaning and crying out in pleasure. 

Ian changed the angle of his thrusts, looking for that spot within Mickey. A few thrusts later Mickey yelped out, clenching around the redhead’s cock. _Found it_ , Ian thought. He continued his thrusts at that particular spot; each thrust tearing Mickey apart underneath him, gasping and moaning. 

Ian brought his body down to lie against Mickey’s back; he moved a hand around Mickey to wrap around his cock, stroking him along with his thrusts, he brought the other hand up and placed it against Mickey’s mouth, stifling the sounds to avoid waking up the sleeping boy in the other room. 

The change in angle made Ian lose the spot inside Mickey, he thrust his hips until he found it again, evident by the loud, stifled sounds Mickey released into Ian’s hand. He connected his mouth to Mickey’s neck, nibbling hard on the skin there and licking around the bites. 

Mickey’s sounds hitched higher and higher, signaling he was close. Ian stroked faster on his cock and thrusted harder and harder into the older man. Mickey moaned one last time into the younger boy's hand and clenched around Ian’s cock as he came hard onto the sheets underneath. 

Ian continued thrusting into the other man roughly, a few more thrusts and his hips stuttered as he came hard, riding his orgasm out. 

He let himself drop on Mickey’s back, panting hard; he stayed there for a minute longer until Mickey elbowed him off. Ian pulled out slowly, his cock still semi erect inside the older man. He removed the condom and tied it off, throwing it in the trashcan by the bed, then collapsed on his back next to Mickey. 

They lay there on the bed breathing hard, basking in the afterglow. Ian looked over at the older man and smiled, “I should probably get back before Yev wakes up and comes looking for me.” 

Mickey watched as he stood and stretched, the muscles in his back flexing with his movement. 

Ian bent over to put on his underwear and Mickey couldn't help but stare, and then an ugly thought came into his mind. 

“Hey,” he said, rubbing at his lip nervously. “Are you and Yev… like… _together_?” Mickey wouldn't care if his son were gay, he’d give him the love and support that he never had growing up, but sleeping with his son’s boyfriend was something he’d never be able to forgive himself for. 

The thought alone made his stomach churn.

“Yev? Gay?” Ian asked incredulously. “Not even close.” He continued getting dressed, putting his shirt back on. 

Mickey relaxed at the news, _one bad thing at a time_ , he thought. “Does he know you’re... you know…” 

“ _Gay_?” Ian repeated. 

Mickey rolled his eyes and nodded. 

The redhead crossed his arms with an amused smile, “Yeah, he knows. He doesn't care either, said that kind of stuff doesn't matter.” 

Mickey felt a sense of pride at that; he was happy to hear from someone else that he’d done a good job raising his son. 

“You raised a good kid,” Ian echoed his thoughts. 

Mickey scrunched his face, “Don’t talk to me like that to me, it’s weird.” 

Ian rolled his eyes and started to walk out of the bedroom. Just before shutting it, he stuck his head back in through the crack of the door, “See you at breakfast, Mr. Milkovich,” he said with a sly grin. 

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclosure, this was originally supposed to be a multi chapter fic, but… I just couldn’t come up with enough material other than a few key plot points. So for now, this is just a one shot, but maybe one day in the future I might write a follow up. 
> 
> ~~We’ll see.~~ Not happening, sorry.


End file.
